bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Ways to Bury a Man
"Ways to Bury a Man" is the seventh episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on February 21, 2014. The episode was written by Doug Jung and directed by Loni Peristere. Plot Lucas attempts to bring down Proctor's ecstasy operation by rattling the regulars and dancers at the Savoy strip club; Carrie, Deva and Gordon unite over a family crisis; and Alex Longshadow receives a no-confidence vote at tribal council. Meanwhile, Job exhibits an explosive side. Synopsis Lucas looks for Jason Hood in his motel room but only finds a broken watch and the money Jason stole. Sugar visits Lucas at the Cadi and tells him that Jason left The Forge with Rebecca Bowman the night before. Lucas then goes to Proctor's house to press for details. Rebecca admits to sleeping with Jason, but she and Proctor play coy about what happened afterwards. Infuriated, Lucas decides to make taking down Proctor his new mission. Instead of going straight after him, Sugar suggests to Lucas that there are a lot of ways to bury a man, "especially when you're wearing that badge." After conferring with Brock, Lucas and the Banshee Sheriff's Department decide to raid Proctor's Savoy gentlemen's club, long rumored to be a den of prostitution. Lucas finds a drunk Gordon in the private room of the club with two dancers. Lucas offers to let him sneak out the back, but Gordon takes a swing at him instead. Lucas pummels the acting mayor until Siobhan pulls him off. Gordon stumbles to his feet and discovers he has 16 new voicemails from Deva waiting for him: Max had an asthma attack. At the hospital, Gordon finds Carrie and Deva waiting outside Max's room. The doctors tell them that Max's condition has deteriorated, they're going to need change his treatment, and it's going to cost a lot more money. Later, a desperate Carrie tells Job she needs to do another job. The BSD interviews the girls from the club back at the Cadi, but none of them will admit to playing a part in Proctor's prostitution ring. One of the women, Juliet, asks to speak to Lucas alone. She tells him she has some information, but she won't testify. Her former client, a white supremacist named Matt Sharp, used to run drugs for Proctor. Lucas, Brock and Emmett visit Sharp and his neo-Nazi friends, who pepper Emmett with taunts. When a fistfight breaks out, Lucas chases after Sharp and pressures him to give up the location of Proctor's ecstasy lab. When Lucas realizes there's no direct link between Proctor and the factory, he decides to take another tack. That night, Lucas, Sugar and Job break into the factory and blow it up with high grade explosives. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit (credit only) Guest starring *''Gil Birmingham'' as George Hunter *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Maya Gilbert'' as Juliet *''Joseph Sikora'' as Matt Sharp *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell Co-starring *''J. LaRose'' as Thompson *''Tyson Sullivan'' as Hondo *''Tim Sitars'' as Curtis *''Chris Gann'' as Sheamus *''Yvonne Jung'' as Dr. Kessler *''Kendra Goehring'' as a Nurse *''Daniella Short'' as Passion *''Katie Page'' as Platinumm *''Mike Ryan'' as a Semi Driver Cast Notes Notes References Preview Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes